Cracks that develop in paved surfaces can form due to a variety of causes. These causes may include movement of the surface or in the ground below the surface. The causes may also include weather such as rain or snow. Cracks in recreational surfaces such as tennis courts, basketball courts, other courts, paved tracks, and others may render the surfaces less functional or aesthetically impaired.
Attempts to repair surface cracks often include adhering a patch or other layer over the crack and onto the surface surrounding the crack. Unfortunately, bonding the patch layer to the surface around the crack may be problematic. Such bonding will usually eventually result in breaking or tearing of the patch layer as the crack flexes or expands and contracts due to weather and thermal fluctuations. Additionally, flexible materials have been used to repair cracks in an effort to accommodate the expansion and contraction of the surface being repaired. However, contraction of the repaired surface typically causes the flexible repair material to flex upwards, created a raised surface over the crack repair site that is not acceptable for most sports or activities being conducted on the repaired court.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.